villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fender Tremolo
Fender Tremolo is the main antagonist of Cyborg (1989) and appears in a flashback in Cyborg 2 (1993). He was porrtrayed by Vincent Klyn. He leads a gang of vicious, barbarous vandals and marauders called the Bandits or the Pirates, Fender himself being no different than his gang followers. Fender and his gang are one of the few remaining people alive in the diseased and ruined world by anarchy, genocide, starvation and chaos. As the leader of the last remaining gang in the world infested with a deadly plague, Fender's only purpose is to eliminate everyone remaining alive with his insane, bloodshed addicted gang of contaminated pirates, so that they will remain the only ones left to live and do whatever they want to on the entire planet. He is driven by no motivation and each action he does is simply because he wants to kill or make the other beside him to suffer for his own dark and sickening pleasure and amusement without the sligtest remorse, Fender has no straw of empathy for the people beside him, he hates them and this is in fact the "motive" why he does everything he does. Much of a beast with human face, Fender loved terrotizing people even long before the plague spread all across the world and he was a young boy that was leading his gang he had founded since that time and one of the actions he comited was murdering Gibson Rickenbacker's family, the skilled freelance fighter that became Fender's nemesis since that very moment, making a fatal act that will later deliver him the punishment he diserves. Actually, he loved this since he exists and exists only to induce and produce suffer, chaos and death to the others. To him, the fact that the whole wrold was in complete disaster and so close to an apocaliptic stage, it was the more joyful and pleasing for him to live further in such a world where only he and the ones that were close to him continued their lives as they always desired, doing whatever they wanted and especially killing, a world that Fender dreamed of more than probably his entire life. However, there appears a massive obstacle in his way which affects him and his gang, the plague that would have affect them anyway sooner or later since its spread. To get rid of the plague, heal themselves and continue living, Fender and his followers were completely obliged to find a solution to this which was a remedy, a cure, that a group of schientists discovered to remake the worldwide civilization and society, and that got into the hands of a female cyborg (Pearl Prophet) that was assigned to deliver the cure to the scientists through escort at the destination she was given to approach. Fender learned of this female cyborg's mission and he along with his crew went hunting her immediately, killing her escort person in the process. They managed to capture the cyborg in this way but unfortunately for them, Pearl had to get in Atlanta to take the cure and deliver it to the scientists, fact that Fender was fully unaware of. Then Fender grabbs the escort's head and puts it in her face, telling her that he will come with her to Atlanta where she will have to give him the cure or else "she will get the horror show". During his quest of reaching the remedy's location, Fender encounters Gibson that was knowing all along what he was up to and the two confront each other several times after all the years that passed since the murder of his family and since Gibson only followed to avenge the beloved ones he has lost. With each battle passing by, Fender's gang is weakened and rarefied as Gibson takes down Fender's pirates one by one as their fights continue. After eliminating most of his followers, a weakened Gibson confronts Fender who beats the crap out of him and crucifies Gibson as the special death he had prepared for him, leaving Gibson to die of bad condition and starvation on the huge crucifix on which he was tied. With Gibson no longer in his way, Fender was prepared to finally reach his purpose and achieve the cure, heading to Atlanta along with Pearl and the remaining pirates of his gang. In that time Gibson managed to escape from his death and went after them for one last time. O nce they've all got in Atlanta, Gibson was awaiting them and their final battle started with Gibson taking down all the remaining pirates in tremendous ways. Without no more of Fender's followers in his way, Gibson finally got his true fight with Fender which he waited for so many years. The two engaged into one final brutal fight, at the beginning Fender being the one that was beating harldly Gibson once again but after getting enraged for Fender's murder upon the girl that accompanied him all along the road, Gibson gave Fender a good beating and eventually killed him after impaling Fender on a meat hook, finally avenging his family and the monstrous killer that ruined his life. Personality and Traits Fender Tremolo is a vicious, insane, bloodthristy and sadistic criminal that kills only for his own pleasure and to make himself feel good, being addicted to violence and having an unsaturated bloodlust. A man with no sentiments, Fender is as black as his deeds with an utter disregard for life and a particular hatred for the human existence. He has no human side in him and this is why he was nothing but a beastial individual killing for no motivation at all. Despite his total lack of empathy and feelings towards life and people, Fender was very preoccupied with himself and his own well-being, he immediately started his hunt for the cure that he was supposed to achieve and to heal himself from the plague that infested his organism. Ithumb|right|300pxn battle, Fender is an nearly unstopabble berserk of unusual human strenght and resistance, of such an freakish level that he actually survived a deep chest stab from a knife and only few moments after he fell down, he got up and continued fighting Gibson like nothing would have happened. There exist rumors related to Fender that insinuate he was all the time a cyborg but he was no cyborg, he was completely "human" if he can be called human (he bled normally like any human bleeds when being wounded). The only man who could have ever stopped Fender and defeat him was Gibson Rickenbacker and even he was close to get killed by Fender's deadly fists and virulent combat skills and unusual human abilities. Fender's eyes are of extremely light blue color, nearly white, and the reason for his creepy eye color was never mentioned but a very plausible reason can be due to the plague that maybe affected his organism so much that it chaged his eye color as the flu changes the human skin at white people from normal to pale or yellowish color of illness. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Pirates Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Vandals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Outright Villains Category:Warlords Category:Family Murderer